Fighting for their right
by AnimagiPotter
Summary: Instead of Snow and Emma falling into Jefferson's hat, Emma and Regina do. Stuck in TEF, the two must fight for survival, against Ogre's, Cora and other enemies, but will this time together bring them closer or furthur apart?


Emma raised her head from the ground, all she remembered was falling into the hat and then someone falling in close behind.

When she raised her head she was staring straight into the sharpened end of a sword, her eyes traveled up the sword and the wielder's arm till she found a face, and suprisingly it was a females.

"They are the reason Phillip Is dead?" The woman beside the warrior asked

"Yes, they traveled here with that Wraith. They sent it."

"What? I didnt send it!" Emma stuttered, true, she hadnt, it had been the hat, but that would be hard to explain, she quickly came up with a fantasy character to blame."

"I was sent with it in the hope it would kill me."

"Then what about her?" The one with the blade indicated to the figure beside her. Emma quickly looked to the side forgetting someone had fallen in with her, she hoped it was Snow, purely because she was educated in this land, but she was suprised to see Regina.

"Oh great." Emma whispered to herself. If they knew who Regina was, she doubted she could hold off the mob that would follow.

"Her too."

"Well as believable as your story sounds, im still going to need to take you to our safehold."

"Uh- okay? Um, Im Emma by the way."

"Well Emma, Im Mulan, and this is Aurora." Mulan said as she held out a hand to help Emma up.

Emma looked back down at Regina as she started to regain consciousness.

"What happen- oh." Regina scowled when she looked up to see Emma inbetween Mulan and Aurora.

"Uh- yeah, we sort of fell into the Hat and ended up here." Emma shrugged.

"Great. Overjoyed. Help me up." Regina demanded as she rolled her eyes.

Emma held out a hand, she decided not to piss off the scary evil queen who probably had more magic here then in storybrook.

"This is Mulan and Aurora." Emma said and shot Regina a 'Dont even say your real name' look.

"Pleasure." Sarcasim. "Rachel." Lies.

"Well, as I said to Emma here, we have a strong hold from the Ogres there, we can take you for futhur questioning."

"Questioning?"

"The Wraith we got sent with killed a prince." Emma extra emphasised 'Sent with' so Regina could catch on.

"Oh. "

"Its about a days ride away, we only have the two horses though, I can share with Aurora, you two can have the other, can either of you ride a horse?"

"Yes, but I doubt Miss Swan here can."

"Actually one of my foster parents had a stable, and I spent the summer learning there, so I can infact ride a horse, Miss Mills." Emma shot back, and with a smirk added her Storybrook surname on the end.

"Do you two always bicker like this? We dont have time, come on."

Mulan quickly lead them to the two horses, one white with brown specks and one pure jet black which Regina insisted she had.

Regina took the front of the sadle, leaving poor Emma to cling onto Regina's waist at the speed they traveled.

.

.

.

.

Once it got dark and they set up camp Mulan went to find anything they could eat, and Aurora refused to leave her side, leaving Regina and Emma alone at the camp.

Emma sat hopelessly trying to start the fire whilst Regina sat watching, not raising a finger to help, yup defiantly the Queen of Evilness.

"Why wont this God-Damn fire light." Emma yelled throwing her hands down in defeat, suddenly the logs began to burn as a fire appeared from nowhere.

Emma looked to Regina, expecting she had lit it with magic, but instead found her to have the same shocked face she did.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked in a quiet voice.

"Magic."

"Did you-?"

"No, I was enjoying watching your feeble fire starting skills."

"So-?"

"Congratulations, Miss Swan, you have Magic." Regina sneered, she sounded anything but happy.

Emma still looked shocked and remained silent for a minute or two.

"So- how do I use it?"

"You want me of all people to teach you?"

"Uh-Uhuh."

"Well, im afraid you will have to teach yourself."

"Uh- but? But, I- why do I have it?"

"Well, your the 'Saviour' what do you expect?" Regina shrugged.

It was then that Mulan and Aurora returned with a strange animal, but looked satesfied.

That night Emma laid staring at the crackling flames whilst Mulan and Aurora patrolled, Regina was with the black horse she hadnt left alone since she got here.

Emma continued staring at the fire, how had she lit it? Then it snapped, she did it through Emotion, sure it was a negative emotion but if thats how it worked then so be it, it was probably how Regina was so powerful, using Hatred to fuel her magic.

Emma sat focusing on the fire, and thinking of water, with a mix of how pissed off she was when Neal left her and she ended up in prison, the flames stopped instantly as if a bucket of water had tipped over it. Emma grinned, but then realised it was cold, again she focused solemly upon the logs and thought of lighting the fire once more. Thankfully the logs lit and the camp warmed up slightly.

"This. I could get used to." Emma grinned before she fell asleep.


End file.
